You're Not Done Yet
by LegolasBuffy
Summary: Buffy is sent to MiddleEarth Post The Gift to help a ringbearer with his burden and maybe find some happiness in the end.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Your Not Done Yet.

Title: Your Not Done Yet.  
Author: LegolasBuffy, a.k.a Mel Genre: Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance.  
Pairings: Buffy/Legolas Summary: Buffy is sent to Middle-Earth Post The Gift to help a ring-bearer with his burden and maybe find some happiness in the end.  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. The 'Lord of the Rings' book series belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. The plot is my own.  
Timeline: Set before the Fellowship by about 23 years, and is set in the movie verse. Feedback: Yes! Please!

Prologue: Your Not Done Yet.

Lórien, Caras Galadhon, 2995

The Lady Galadriel felt the stirrings of the vision and let it come over her. It was rare that a vision would come to her outside of the mirror, but when they did it meant that they were too important to wait till the next time she went to it. As the trees slowly faded out they were replaced by a two young woman standing on a tower of metal. The older of the two frowned and turned around slowly to face the sky with holes opening in the sky and a red sunrise in the distance. Galadriel could tell there was a sense of peacefulness around the older woman and watched as she turned back to the younger one who was staring wide-eyed out the sky. She could hear the two of them talking and she continued to watch as the older woman stroked the side of the younger woman's face and kiss her on the cheek. And she watched in a mesmerized fashion as the older woman ran down the platform and dived off the end into a portal of some kind that torn through her mortal body and left it lifeless on the ground. Galadriel then heard a woman's voice in her head.

"She comes to help the ring-bearer of the one."

Galadriel come out of the vision with a sharp intake of breath and looked at her husband.

"She's coming, send for Gandalf."

Meanwhile….

Forest of Mirkwood:

It was rare that Legolas could go out into the forest without three bodyguards hovering around him like he could protect himself. Even rarer still that he found himself wondering into the dream realms, but here he was in the middle of the day. He felt a tug at his sense and tried to figure out was it was when the whole word started to spin and be replaced by something that he couldn't begin to understand. He looked around himself and saw that he was standing on a tower of metal with two woman at the very end of a platform. One had golden blonde hair and was dressed in clothes that he had never seen before and was shorter then the other of dark hair in the flowing gown. The blonde was helping the darker haired girl to step over a hole in the floor of the platform. He could see blood dripping down her feet and he followed it on it course down to the ground but was surprised when it stopped in mid-air and a small circle of light appeared. Legolas brought his eyes back to the two woman as they reached the same area that he was standing at. He walked over to them and listened to what they were saying.

"Go"  
"Buffy, it's started."

He watched at the one called Buffy turned toward the light and watched as it grew bigger and huge bolts of lightning shot out of it and hit the strange buildings and streets as people on the ground ran and screamed and creatures of some kind come out of the gapping hole in the building screaming.

"I'm sorry"  
"It doesn't matter." said Buffy.

Then the young girl tried to run past Buffy and she grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" asked Buffy. "I have to jump. The energy"  
"It'll kill you"  
"I know. Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it"  
"No"  
Legolas felt the tower shake underneath him and watched as the women stumbled.

"I have to. Look at what's happening." she said as more lightning crackled out and a huge dragon flew out of the portal.

"Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop. You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood."

Legolas watched as a look of realization come over the older girls face to be replaced by a frown as she turned away from the younger one. He could see holes opening in the sky as the sun was rising. A sun rise that told him that blood had been spilled that night, for it was red. As the older one turned back, he could see that see looked so peaceful next to the other one.

"Buffy ... No"  
"Dawnie, I have to"  
" No"  
" Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen. I love you. I will always love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles ... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."

Legolas watched as the younger one started to cry and the one called Buffy stroked her face and kissed her on the cheek. He could feel the pain rolling off the younger one in waves, yet all he could feel off Buffy was a sense of peace. She not only felt what she was going to do was right, but knew it was. Legolas could only watch on helplessly as the older woman turned around ran down the platform diving into the portal at the end. He watched as she hung there motionless, in pain then fall to the earth below.

Legolas snapped back to the world with a grunt of pain. He looked around him to make sure that he was still in his world and scrubbed his face with his hands as he rushed back into the palace. He had to go see The Lady of the Wood, only she could make sense of what he had just seen.

Buffy felt herself being pulled back to together, it felt like she was spread it in a million pieces and would never be put back right. She could feel solid ground under her feet and vaguely thought that it was weird to be standing on her feet when she just jump through a portal. As her body started to come back together she could sense other presence in the area. It felt familiar somehow, like she knew who it was. There was a flash and Buffy felt herself come back together only to be blinded by the bright white light around her. As she opened her eyes again she looked ahead of her in awe. She was in the most beautiful place she had ever seen. There were waterfalls cascading down the mountains and a lush green forest surrounding it. She could see buildings placed around the area that were of a design that she had never seen in Sunnydale. She turned to look around and saw a tall blonde haired woman looking out over the waterfalls. She knew who it was without her even turning around. It was her mother.

"Mom, mommy?"

Joyce turned around and looked at her oldest daughter with sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, Buffy. I'm so glad to see you. I'm so sorry about everything honey."

As soon as those words were out of Joyce's mouth Buffy launched herself into her mothers arms.

"Is this heaven," she asked with tears streaming down her face.

Joyce lifted her daughters face and looked into her eyes. "No sweetie, it's not. I've been sent to tell you something, and your not going to want to hear it. But for just a moment longer I want to hold you, okay?"

Buffy nodded her head and laid it back down on her mom's shoulder not caring what she had to tell her, everything was going to be alright now that she had her mother back. But as the minutes ware on she could sense something dreadful on the air and couldn't for the life of her put it out of her mind.

"Mom, what's going on? If this isn't heaven where are we?"

Joyce pulled back from her and looked down at her with tears of her on streaming down her face. She grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her down to sit on the grass of the cliff they were standing on.

"Buffy, I know what you did for your sister. I know you thought that it was the end of your life. And in a way it is. You died back in Sunnydale."

"But…"

"Shush, let me finish. Your still needed. Just not in Sunnydale. The Powers sent me to tell you this. They need you to help someone who is very special on his world. They want you to help him because his burden is so big. He has the weight of the world on his shoulders and you can help him with that burden."

"What do you mean his world. I don't understand. I did my part, I saved the world again. Why can't they just let me rest." Buffy choked out as she throat tightened.

"Because your works not done yet. And you have yet to see true happiness. The Powers told me that if you go you will find the happiness that you never got to have back in Sunnydale. You will get everything you ever deserved but were denied. Now I know this is hard to understand and our time here is short. You must find the Lady Galadriel, Gandalf and then you must make your way to the shire. Do you understand?" Joyce said as she grabbed Buffy's face and forced her to look into her eyes.

"The Lady Galadriel, Gandalf and the shire, yep it's all up here," she said tapping her head.

"There is more, Buffy. Your body is still in Sunnydale. Their giving you a new one along with something else, a new gift they called it. And if you fail in this task, your new world will be lost. Never leave him, and follow him to the gates of hell if you must. It's time for you to go now. I have these gifts for you to help you on your way and remember that I love you and we'll see each other again some day. Goodbye Buffy."

"I don't want you to go, please just let me stay here with you."

"Buffy, you know you can't stay, you have work to do still. Your time is not over yet, your not done yet." Joyce whispered.

Buffy looked at the spot that her mother was in only to find a back pack of some kind and weapons. She picked up the two mean looking daggers and pulled them out of their scarab. They were the most beautiful weapons she had ever seen. They were light weight but still deadly, they were highly polished with some kind of writing running down both blades. She strapped the blades to her waist and picked up the bad all set to look through it but she felt a sudden gush of wind and tried to look around but the wind only grow in force. She stood up and turned herself away from the wind to block her face when her eyes caught sight of the portal behind her and she barley had time to register it but she felt herself thrown into it and the blinding white light wash over her. 

TBC…… 


	2. Welcome to Hell Buffy!

**Chapter One: Welcome to Hell, Buffy!**

There was a flash of light and Buffy landed on the ground. She tried to sit up but a wave of vertigo hit her so bad that her head slammed back into the ground beneath her. Her limbs felt like jelly and she was sore from the top of her head to the soles of her feet. The air around her was dry and humid; it was almost painfully for her to breathe it in. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw that the world was blurry shades of black and gray. "Where am I," she thought as her eyesight finally came into focus. The sky overhead was dark with trees. She couldn't hear any sounds around her at all. She placed a hand on her forehead to try to keep the world from spinning around her as she sat up. Buffy's eyes widened in horror as she took in the scene around her. "I'm in hell," she thought.

She was on the ground at the base of a giant tree that looked like it reached all the way to the sky. She dropped her hand from her head and looked behind her. In the distance over the vast forest that she landed in she could see mountains. She pushed herself off the ground and felt her legs give out on her and felt tears blur her eyes. She pushed her hands to her eyes and willed the tears to stop mentally and physically. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. The scene had not changed like she wanted it to and she knew that it never was going to. She pushed herself up onto her feet again and stood there for a few moments before her legs stopped shaking. She turned herself around a few times trying to decide which way to go and finally settled on walking towards the mountains, the other direction had a feeling of pure evil to it that she didn't want to explore. Her feet felt numb and her hands were shaking. Her white sweater was covered in patches of black dirt, and her sleeve on her left arm was torn and covered in her blood. She felt a dull throb in her arm and her head as well, but pushed it to the back of her mind. She could worry about injuries later. Right now she had to find someplace safe, she thought.

She walked around for what felt like days, but in truth was no more then a few hours. She had fallen a couple of times when she first started out and now she had a tear in her pants on her right knee. She was tried and thirsty. She just wanted to lie down and cry. But something in her wouldn't let her stop moving. It was like something was telling her she had to keep moving or she was going to die. Then she heard the sound and stopped dead in her tracks as her blood turned to ice in her veins. Her slayer senses went haywire and she dropped behind the closest tree she could find and made herself as small as she could. Then she waited for what felt like eternity.

Then she smelled them, it came rolling over her in waves. They smelled like rotting dead bodies that had been baking in the sun. Her stomach heaved trying to force out whatever it held. She covered her mouth with her hand and squeezed back the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes. When she opened them again she saw what looked like demons. It was a small group of six and where dressed in black clothes that looked to be some sort of armor. They varied in shades of grays and greens and looked almost slimy with greasy black hair and pointed ears. They carried bows and quivers of arrows on their backs and nasty looking swords that hung from their hips. And that's was when things went from bad to worst and the wind shifted and blow over her straight towards them. They stopped and started to turn around in a small circle.

"I smell man-flesh, and it's fresh," said the biggest, slimiest demon.

Buffy took a gulp of air and knew what was going to come next. As the demons moved closer to her hiding place she stepped out in a fighters stance. They looked her over and started to move around her in a tight circle. Buffy mentally judged the best way to take them out. As the biggest one stood by and watched as one of them raised his sword and another one behind her started forward. She kicked her leg out and the sword went flying to the ground, she then swung her leg around and caught the one behind her in the head. He went down, but only for a moment. But Buffy had already moved on to the next target. She balled her hand into a fist and punched the first in the mouth. At the same time her fist made contact with the demons flesh she screamed out in pain and dropped to her knees. Her mind assaulted with images from the demon. What's happening to me, she thought as she felt one of the demons grab her around the waist. The demon had touched the skin on her stomach with one of his slimy arms and she screamed again.

Her mind filled with images that even disturbed the slayer. In her mind she saw the demons hands ripping the flesh off another demon and eating it. She could smell the black blood and felt how hungry it was. The image changed and she saw the demons hands beating and killing humans, and then eating them. She felt her stomach churn and what little she had in it came back up as she vomited on the ground. The vision was so overpowering. It felt like it was her doing those horrible things. Buffy vaguely felt her body being punched and kicked as tears welled in her eyes. Another punch landed on her face and she heard the breaking of the bones in her jaw and she head the most horrible screamed that she had ever heard not even realizing that it was her own. Buffy was lost in the visions that warred around each other for her attention. In the back of her mind she realize that she was going to be beating to death but she could force her mind to let go of the visions. Her mind was assaulted with more images then she could keep track of, but she could feel the hate and the anger in each and every one. She stomach kept heaving and her eyes burned with unshed tears as finally everything went black.

Buffy opened her eyes and looked at the trees above her. It was beautiful here she thought idly as she pushed herself onto her feet. She could hear the trees singing as she felt a great sense of peace come over her. Nobody could hurt her here. She started humming to the music that she heard as the wandered around the woods. She could hear water close by and chose to go in that direction. Buffy slipped of her sandals and stepped into the cool water at the bank of the river. She was so lost in what she was doing that she never heard someone come up behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

Buffy turned around so fast that she lost her balance and landed on her rump in the water with a small squeal of surprise as water rushed over her head. She felt strong arms pull her out and looked up at the man who had caused her to fall in, in the first place. He was beautiful. He glowed from within and was tall. Buffy let out a small sigh as she looked into his clear blue eyes. She could tell that they were old eyes, eyes that had seen an eternity. She pulled her gaze out of the dept of his and saw his long blonde hair and ears that ended in points. Buffy didn't think too much of it as this was a dream after all. As they reached the dry land of the bank she pulled her arm out of grasp.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here, buster? This is my dream go find your own. I want to enjoy this before they come back," Buffy said with a small whimper.

"Whose they?" he asked.

"The demons," Buffy whisper as if saying it would make them appear.

His brow shot up a little with this confession and Buffy felt her heart give a little jump. She stepped back from him a little and titled her head to the side.

"They're trying to kill me, but I'm the slayer. And I'm going to kick their asses. "

"You're a slayer, what is that?"

"Buffy, the Vampire Slayer."

Then Buffy felt the darkness coming to claim her. She looked past the man and saw the mountains and the dark trees pushing their way into the beautiful woods.

"I have to go, they're coming back."

"Where are you at?"

"I'm in hell."

"Where?"

Buffy grabbed his arm and turned him around to face the dark scene behind him. "There," she said before the darkness closed around them and she could no longer see the strangely beautiful man again.

Buffy swam back to conciseness slowly, her body felt like it had been hit by a Mack truck. Her left arm throbbed and it was hard for her to breath. She could tell that her arm, jaw and a couple of ribs were broken. Her face was sticky with blood and she could tell that it had been cut open somehow. She couldn't tell how bad the damage was thou. She tried to move her right hand but found that it wouldn't move. Then the memories came slamming back to the front of her mind of the demons, the images, feelings and the beating as well. She slowly cracked her eyes open and looked out from under her lashes. Her hands were tied together and she was propped up against a tree. The group of demons were a few feet away arguing about who was going to get what body part. She suppressed a shudder when she realized it was her body they were talking about. I have to get out of here and fast, she thought. She tested the rope that held her hands. At first it wouldn't give, but the more that she worked at it the more she felt it give as she fought the pain that surged up her broken arm. She finally pulled her hands out of the rope while keeping her eyes on the demons. She took one last deep breath to steady her nerves and her legs and pushed herself off the ground. Her eyes darted over to the demons and the slayer ran for her life. She had gotten a few hundred yards when they noticed that she was no longer where they left her. She could hear one of them say, "Shoot her down," but she kept on running.

Her slayer sense kicked in and told her to move to the left, but it was a second to late, and the arrow slammed into her right shoulder and almost drove her to her knees. She didn't bother to try and pull the arrow out she just kept on running, knowing that if she stopped she was going to die. She felt another arrow coming her way and drove her forward and to the right. She felt it slice thru her pants and cut into her leg before continuing on its course. She pushed herself to continue through the trees, maybe she could get to the mountains before any serious harm came her way. She could hear them shouting and running behind her. Buffy ran around trees going right then left and right again as fast as she could using the slayer strength within to help her. Soon their shouts had died down on the wind and she stopped long enough to look behind her. They were lumbering up the hill and shooting more arrows at her. Buffy dove to the ground and felt the pain slice up and down her broken arm as she landed on it. She pushed herself up and started to run again, her body felt every move and threaten to revolt against her but she just keep pushing herself harder and harder. The will to live suddenly so strong in her when just hours ago she jumped off a tower to her death. She didn't bother trying to look and see how far away the demons were, she just kept at it, hoping against everything that she would survive this. As the hours dragged on and on she could see the sky darkening.

She reached the top of the small hill and almost cried when she got there. All she could see for as far as she could was more trees, the mountains were still to far in the distance to do her any good here. Alright, I need to get the jump on these things and fast. I don't know what the hell happened last time, but I won't make the same mistake touching them again, she thought. She ran the a short distance more to other fairly large tree and slide her bag onto the ground were the demons were sure to see it, then she circled back around so that her bag was in front of her and a little to the left. She pulled out one of her draggers with her good arm and waited till they came up the small hill.

And she didn't have to wait long, the first three, Stinky, Icky, and Moe she dubbed them spotted her bag and rushed over to it, and she let them. She needed to take out the leader of this group and fast. The last three, Meaty, Beefy and just plain Gross crested the hill and she wait just a moment before she stepped out and sung her dragger straight at the Gross' neck and felt it slice through the bones like a hot knife through butter, she thought. As the demons body slide lifeless to the ground the other five noticed her and what she had just done. They grunted and rushed her. She let the closet one, Beefy's momentum carry it past her as she stepped out of its way a second before he hit her. Buffy stabbed her dragger into Meaty's stomach and pulled it out with a sicken sound, she kicked her right leg out and hit Stinky in the chest and made it fall into Icky and they both crashed to the ground. She twirled around and dropped to one knee and spun on the ground taking Beefy's feet out from under it as it came lumbering up the hill again. Buffy slid her dragger into Beefy's side as she spun around again and came to her feet just as Moe came barreling towards her and knocked her onto her back. Buffy heard the wood from the arrow snap from her body weight and winced in pain as it pushed itself further through her shoulder. As Moe's leg came out to kick her in the stomach she grabbed it and gave it a vicious twist hearing bones brake under the pressure. As Moe fell to the ground Buffy flipped herself back onto her feet and to face Stinky and Icky. She twirled the knife in her hand and sent it flying into Icky's head right between the eyes. As soon as the knife left her hand Buffy did a roundhouse kick and connected with Skinky's face, she followed by slamming her fist into it backs and then pulled out her second knife with her good arm and stabbed it in the back as it was trying to pull itself up again.

Buffy did a quick check to make sure they were all still out for the count and pulled her dragger out of Icky's head.

"Ugh, that's just gross, black blood, ugh," she said as she wiped the blood on the demons clothes.

She looked around just once more before taking off, she reached down and grabbed her bag on the way out of the battle field.

I have hours and hours of climbing and I can't waste any time on pity she thought. Buffy's slayer sense could still tell that the demons were behind her somewhere and she pushed herself onward and up into the hills. As the night wore on her senses finally stopped shouting at her and she climbed on till she found a good place to rest and hide for a little while. She pulled her pack off her back and opened it up. She pulled out what looked like a blanket to her and set it on the ground, she dug further in and pulled out of pair of gloves with the fingers cut off. That's weird she thought as she continued to look through the contents of the back. She soon found some food and a canteen of water. As well as a change of clothes, but the clothes looked nothing like she was use to they looked like they came out of the middle ages. This is just great Buffy thought. I'm lost in the wilderness, with no sign of civilization anywhere. This day just keeps getting better and better she thought dryly.

Buffy shoved the items back into the pack and looked up into the night sky. The stars looked like any star you might see on earth but they were all wrong to her eyes, kinda not in the right place and too bright she thought. Buffy tilted her head back to look at the arrow in her shoulder. There was no way that she would be able to pull it thru with her broken arm, plus I have no way to stop the blood flow either, she thought. It will just have to wait. She ran her fingers up to the seam of her sweater and pulled down, hearing a satisfying rip as the sleeve came off. She bit down on the sleeve and ripped it again and again so that she had two long pieces. Using her good hand and her teeth Buffy tied both ends together and slipped it over her head. She then placed her broken arm into the makeshift sling. She took a moment and strained her senses and came up with nothing. She was safe for the moment. Buffy stood up and yanked her pack back on and looked around one more time before she started to walk towards the mountains again.

It wasn't long before her slayer sense kicked in alerting to her to the fact that she was no longer alone in the woods. There was something out there. Her eyes swept over the ground then move to the trees. What the hell is that, she thought when she caught movement above her. Oh…shit.

Buffy barley dived out of the way as the giant creature landed in the spot Buffy was just standing in. I'm never calling it my spider sense again she thought as she took in the biggest spider she had even seen.

TBC…


	3. Who Are You?

**Chapter Two: Who Are You?**

**Author**: LegolasBuffy, a.k.a Mel

**Genre**: Fantasy/Action/Adventure/Romance.

**Pairings**: Buffy/Legolas

**Summary:** Buffy is sent to Middle-Earth Post The Gift to help a ring-bearer with his burden and maybe find some happiness in the end.

**Disclaimer**: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. The 'Lord of the Rings' book series belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. The plot is my own.

**Timeline**: Set before the Fellowship by about 23 years, and is set in the movie verse.

**Feedback**: Yes! Please!

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to all that have reviewed this story so far, special thanks goes out to goldenshadows, DiMeraslover, Dreamer with a Dancer's Heart, Claddagh, spk, BuffyandDracoLover, Toniboo, enchantedlight, shirarock, and Exiled-Away. I would also like to say that I don't have a beta, so sorry for any errors on my part. And that I don't know that much elvish, so just pretend that the elves are having hole conversations in it, K. Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read this little story.

It had taken Legolas most of the day to convince his father that he had if fact saw some strange vision, then it took the rest of the day to convince him that his youngest son needed to go see the Lady of the Light for help. Needless to say his father was not pleased with him. He had set out early this morning with two bodyguards and a small battalion of elves that would take him to the edge of the forest. It had been two days since that strange vision with the even stranger women in it. And he had seen the woman again. He was pulled into it by some will other then his own. But he can clearly remembered the woman with her long blonde hair, her small frame and her eyes. They were an odd color, a green with brown in it. He had never seen anything like them but her eyes told him that she had wisdom for one so young. And they also carried pain and grief as well. Her eyes were far older then they should be for any mortal person. If she was if fact in the forest of Mirkwood, like she claimed to be early today, then she was a good as dead already. There was no way that one mortal, let alone a woman could survive the dangers here. But he had to look, he felt a pull with this woman that he didn't understand and hopefully The Lady would be able to explain it all. But first he had to see if he could find the strange woman.

"Ernil ní n" (my prince)

Legolas was pulled out of his musings by Sadron, one of his bodyguards.

"We should stop here to let the horses rest. The dangers will be great once we leave the path my Lord." said Sadron.

"We cannot linger for long, mayhap an hour no more." said Legolas.

Sadron gave the command for the group to rest and everyone disembarked from their horses and went about getting them water and feed. Legolas took a look around and sighed. He had no idea if he was going to be able to find this woman or why he was even going to try really. The area that she had showed him was to the south and was full of dangers. It took him some effort to get the others to help him look for her, but once he said he was going with or without them they all soon agreed to go into the depths of forest. If the Orcs haven't killed her already it would be by the grace of the Valar that he found her at all. Night was falling and it would make the road all that more treacherous for them and her. He was once again drawn into thinking about her eyes and what kind of pain they held. What had she been through, what had she seen that would put that pain there. He wanted to know more about her, and he felt a need to protect her and remove that pain from her eyes. The hour pasted quickly for him lost in his thoughts as he was and they were soon back on the road. They turned from the elf path and headed into the woods with torches held by each to light the way and keep the spiders at bay.

Buffy look over at the giant spider in front of her with a look of horror. Never in her life had she seen one so big. It was the size of station wagon with eight hairy legs, its mouth was three times as big as her head with fangs that dripped with saliva. With a multitude of eyes above it, eyes that gleam in the small amount of moon light that filtered through the trees over head. It let out a sound that made Buffy shudder. I never knew spiders could make sounds, she dumbly thought as it lunged for her and she barley dodged out of the way.

She pulled out one of her draggers and face the monster as best she could and suppressed a giggle when she thought of Dawn facing this with her fear of the small spiders back home. She always screamed a high pitched scream and ran from the room calling for help along with kill it, kill it. As it scurried around to face her, Buffy jumped into the air and brought the dragger down to land a blow to it's head. But she underestimated it, it was fast. She landed on the ground with a soft thud and rolled to her right as one of it's legs came slamming down on the spot she use to be in. She threw her arm out and sliced into it's leg, but it made no wound that would stop the creature, it only screamed and kicked Buffy a good twenty feet from it right into a tree.

Buffy hit the tree and slide to the ground, the wind knocked out of her, with spots dancing in front of her eyes for a second. Her broken arm had slid out of her make shift sling and was hanging uselessly at her side and fresh blood pooled out of her wound in her shoulder. She pushed herself to her feet and looked up into the spiders mouth as it came dangerously close to biting her head off, instead it only got the tree. Buffy rolled under it and shoved her dagger into it's belly as far as it would go, then repeated it as fast as she could. It screamed in pain and Buffy was almost impaled by it's stinger as it striked out at her. She rolled one way then another to avoid it all while trying to inflict as much damage as possible with one hand.

The elven search party went on high alert when the sounds of the screaming spider reached their ears. It was far off in the distanced, but it did not bode well for anyone in the forest. Legolas looked over at Sadron with a mix of wonder and despair in his eyes.

"The trees are whispering, my Lord. Do you hear it."

"Yes, Sadron, there is a battle to the south of here, the trees are weary. They don't want us to go further then this."

"Perhaps we should make camp here for the night. It is always best to heed the warnings of the trees."

Buffy was trapped, the spider was laying on top of her as dead as can be, but she couldn't move it, at least not with her one arm. She was on it's left side between it's second and third legs and it's dead weight was more then her damaged body could handled at the moment. She tried again to push her was out from under it and gave a sigh when it didn't move at all. Well this sucks, she thought. Her eyes glanced to the trees above her and tears formed in her eyes. The fact that she was utterly alone in the wilderness, in a new world with no help in sight finally hit the slayer and it hit her hard. The tears flowed freely down her face as the depression wormed it's way through her mind and body. She beat uselessly on the spider and took out all of her frustrations on it blindly by the tears that had overwhelmed her.

"I shouldn't be here, I did my job. I died to save the world, to save Dawn. Why can't they let me go," she whimpered as exhaustion worked it's way through her limbs.

Her pack was digging into her back and the spider had her trapped from the chest down. Buffy felt her eyes grow heavy and she forced them to stay open as long as she could, but it seemed that the Slayer was not up to the task , both physical and mentally and soon her eyes shut.

Legolas sat on a fallen log in front of the camp fire. The pained screams of the spider had died down a long while ago, but the trees still whispered a warning of danger to the group of elves that they didn't take lightly. There was something down south that the trees were unsure about. He looked around the campsite and sighed, this was not going how he wanted it to. He felt an urge to find the woman, Buffy, she had said her name was. It was a feeling that he had never felt in all his long years that was driving him into the darkness of Mirkwood. He felt a familiar tug in the back of his mind and the campsite faded away around him. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked around. He could tell that he was still in Mirkwood, but he was further south. He took a couple of steps forward and soon came across the body of a dead spider sprawled upon the forest floor. And laying under that body was the woman that he was searching for. Her eyes were closed and there was blood from a rather nasty cut over one side of her face. His eyes flowed down to her shoulder and saw the arrow protruding from her right shoulder and he knelt down to examine it further.

It was an Orc arrow that much he could tell, but it didn't look like it was laced with poisons. Her breathing was slow, so he knew that she was still alive. One of her arms was swollen and looked to be laying on the ground at an odd angle and the other was holding an elvish dagger close to her. She was covered in her own blood in many places and she was dirty and looked nothing like the last time he had saw her in the dreamscape. He brought his eyes back up to her face and found her staring up at him. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and tried to think of something to say, but she spoke up first.

"You know, you could help me out from under this thing, instead of just staring at me."

"I don't know if I can, my Lady. This is a dream. But mayhap I could help your dream self out."

"Oh, well that's just peachy. I finally see someone I think is real only to be told I'm dreaming it all up. Stupid Powers sending me here with no civilization in sight" she muttered.

Legolas reached down and lifted the spider a few inches off of Buffy and she pushed her way out from under it with her feet all the while listening to what he was saying. She ginger stood up and looked over at him.

"I'm real, Lady Buffy. And there is civilization here as well."

"Wait a minute, I've seen you before. The river in my last dream. So if your real then who are you?"

"My name is Legolas son of Thranduil, Prince Of Mirkwood."

Buffy blinked for a moment, wrapping her mind around the fact that he was a prince when she caught sight of his ears.

"What are you, exactly. I know your not human with those ears and all."

"I'm of the Elder." And at her blank look he add "An Elf."

Buffy looked the elf up and down and busted out laughing. "That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time. Shouldn't you be short and work for the bearded guy named Santa."

Legolas didn't know if he should take offense to her behavior or not. "Who is this Santa that you speak of. I've never heard of this elf. There is only one elf that I know of with a beard

Buffy laughed even harder at this and was able to sputter out "No, I guess you wouldn't of. And it's a long story, that I won't get into."

"Did you do this to the spider?"

"Um…yeah. It's kinda what I do."

"That's impressive for a mortal woman of your size."

"Hey, watch it. Size doesn't count all that much."

"You have great strength in you is all I meant. But the woods are not safe. The we reached you the safer you will be."

"Well I have to agree with you there. But I have no idea were I'm going."

Legolas took a quick look around them and pointed in one direction. "You need to be heading north."

"What…I just came from that way."

"You are heading south….that path is filled with dangers from Dol Guldur. The mountains are treacherous for anyone. You must head north. Keep a close watch out for Orcs, wargs and of course spiders. And the worst of all is the Nazgûl. You must be extremely careful of them."

"This just keeps getting better and better."

"Do you have any supplies with you?"

"Yes, a few things, but not much."

"Then you will die all the much sooner. You must heed my words if you are going to survive; travel as fast as you can, north away from the mountains. I will find you along the way. Only rest for a few hours a best. Mirkwood is home to great evil; do not let your guard down. Travel during the day, and rest at night with a fire, it will help to keep the evil away. I will be able to find you again in your dreams as well."

"Wait….this is just great. I don't understand any of this. How are you going to be able to find me in this hellhole? And how can you find me in my dreams. How do I know any of this is real? I just want to go home," Buffy sobbed out at the last second.

"Trust me, I will find you."

Buffy looked up into his eyes and knew that he would find her and that he was real. She wasn't sure how she knew this she just knew it. She reached out and grabbed his hand as he started to turn away. Buffy felt a surge of pleasure go through her when they made contact and she looked up into his questioning eyes.

"I don't know why, but I do trust you," she said as she let go of his hand.

"That is good to hear. I am traveling south with a small band of elves. We should meet up soon. In a few days at the least."

Buffy saw that Legolas was slowing fading from in front of her. "Wait, don't go...not yet." But it was too late. Buffy opened her eyes and looked at the forest with the trees that were huge and gnarled, with their twisted branches and dark leaves. She let out a sigh and looked down at her chest prepared to try lifting the spider again, but found that it was no longer on her. It was laying harmlessly on the ground a few feet from where she was. Now how the hell did that happen, she thought.

TBC….


End file.
